


Culture Shock

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 109: The Other Side of the Pond. Set during ‘Daleks in Manhattan’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Culture Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 109: The Other Side of the Pond. Set during ‘Daleks in Manhattan’.

The Doctor has been through the ‘Great Depression’ of the 1930s, and many economic downturns with even worse consequences, numerous times before. He’s spent some time in the shanty towns. He knows what to expect.

Martha, however, seems stunned. She’s fairly well off financially, the Doctor knows, so the idea of people living in the United States (a great nation of its time) worrying about when their next scrap of food will come along is completely foreign to her.

Even taking her to an alien planet wouldn’t have demonstrated how small her world really is like this moment has done.


End file.
